


One Man's Curse Is Another Man's Blessing

by peja



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: Dare to dream, break the shackles of conformity and fly....Logan can be pregnant if I want him to be cuz I'm god in the worlds I create.





	One Man's Curse Is Another Man's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Warning: MPREG!!!!

Note: this is written just for the heck of it...don't like Mpreg, delete it

 

******************

 

Logan's screams bolted Remy out of his restless slumber. The smaller man curled up on one arm, stroking his precious lover's shoulder and murmuring soft words to draw Logan from the nightmare. 

 

Logan woke in tears, shifting around to bury his face against Remy's naked chest. "I'm doomed," he moaned. "Witches and Wizards and..." he shuddered, wrapping his arms around Rem's waist and burrowing tighter into his muscular arms. "Ca....Ca...Curses....I'm doomed...doomed, I tell ya." 

 

"Wasn' a witch or wizard, Lo. Was a gypsy what blessed ya."

 

"Blessed?" Logan growled, shoving away from Remy to glare at him from his back. "Look at me," His hand smoothed over the rounded belly. "Look," his voice rose in pitch and he waved both hands toward the protrusion. "I'm pregnant, for christ's sake."

 

Remy hid his smile by nuzzling Logan's neck. "With ma chile, Lo."

 

Logan managed a weak chuckle. "You really happy 'bout this, Rem?" He grimaced, shifting onto his side to ease the cramping in his back. "even withthe pukin' and the swollen ankles?"

 

"And the mood swings and the tears. All that's a natural part of bearing children, Lo." As he spoke, Remy urged him around so his back was to him, rubbing gently at the aching lower back. "Don' care 'bout all tha', Lo. Birthin's natural. Ain't nobody said nature wasn' messy."

 

"Natural if I was a woman," Logan groused.

 

Remy deposted a kiss on Logan's neck. "An' blessed men, hey?" 

 

Logan rolled onto his back again, smiling sweetly. "Rem, I think it's time to go get Hank." His smile controted into a tight grimace. "Now..."

 

END


End file.
